


The Gift

by Isis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "AnonBeaconTrevor" who requested "a mortal with a supernatural being" f/f  in the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

When we met, I was twenty-two; she was, I thought, around thirty. Today's my seventy-fourth birthday, and she still looks thirty. It's been years since we've been lovers. The nurses probably think she's my daughter.

"Anna," she says. "Will you take my gift?"

"No." My voice is a faint croak. _Fucking cancer_.

"It will restore you."

Every year, on my birthday, she offers. Every year I decline, and remain human.

"No," I whisper. She frowns. "A different gift. Please." I tilt my head, baring my neck. Sorrow and understanding fill her eyes.

Her lips are soft. Her teeth are sharp.


End file.
